


Gizmoduck thinks Darkwing is hot

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [35]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Affection, Awkward Crush, Blushing, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gentle Kissing, Heroes & Heroines, Horniness, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Public Display of Affection, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Short, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Darkwing Duck does a hero thing and Fenton expresses affection for him outside of the Gizmoduck suit.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Drake Mallard
Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Gizmoduck thinks Darkwing is hot

Darkwing Duck and Gizmoduck were in front of a crowd. They were mostly there for Gizmoduck, but this was a rare example of a time they took down a villain together. The sun was nearly gone. The crowd wasn't that big, after all it was just a wrecked boat shop owned by a cat. Still this was a bigger crowd for Darkwing Duck.

Gizmo-Duck moved in closer to Darkwing, happy to help him be more seen. As Darkwing seemed to enjoy getting noticed. The machine hero wished he could do more for DWD. Seeing all these people taking pictures. He held the purple dressed duck close. People started to change their attention a little more. The robotic suit smiled a little at having helped, going to hug and nuzzle into him. The non powered hero pushed him away, trying to explain that he wanted to earn his own press. It saddened the powered hero but he understood. 

The gizmo suit jetted off, hoping to let DW soak up all the press attention. 

Later after sun set. 

Darkwing was just looking around for crime. You know, super hero stuff. The night had been a bit slow. It was young. So he still had plenty of time. Yet it was lonely to be without his sidekick, normally he'd just kiss Gizmoduck. Despite their rivalry, they sometimes would flirt unseen. 

Fenton Crackshell looked up to the buildings, then saw Darkwing Duck. It was strange, he knew DW didn't exactly like him but they still did this strange dance at night. He found the Duck Knight to be appealing. Which it wouldn't be that hard to. Still it felt like they we're a million miles away from each other until they embraced away from prying eyes. There was always an excuse, people might find out they are together, Negaduck, a dozen tiny things that kept them so far from another. 

The night had began, so it was time for Fenton to go home. No time to stand around longing for his not quite boyfriend. 

Crackshell was walking back home but he felt something dark and mysterious in the background. As if some kinda shadowy figure was following him. Who that was unveiled before he could get on the suit, a purple cape flapped in the night. "Do you need any help citizen?" The gloomy hero asked as I he was trying to not look like he was flirting. 

Drake Mallard had been trying to get closer with Fenton Crackshell buy figured being a cool super hero would help his chances. 

The purple tie was a little nervous to be approached by the guy he is crushing on. He tried to seem like he didn't know him, "Oh, hello there super hero sir. I'm just walking back home." The super hero sir got down to the ground. The middle aged duck tested, "Do you feel unsafe? Should I walk you home?" The young adult duck nodded, trying to hide his blush. They looped around each other, walking. 

They moved closer to another. The scientist seeing his chance to be affectionate after being denied earlier. Dr. Crackshell hugged and nuzzled his head to the muscled man. The somewhat muscular man feel warm, hugging back a little. Without realizing he was, the shorter duck cuddled as they traveled down the sidewalk. The masked mallard blushed brightly, looking around so nobody else was around. 

Gizmo Duck kissed Drake Mallard on the cheek. Then decided that he had his fill of the night, they parted. Leaving Drake to spin from the sudden kiss for the rest of the night.


End file.
